A New Force
by lleh
Summary: What would happen if a large group of sith survive and fled into wild space and meat the greatest empire that ever walked the face of our blue planet.


**Hello this is a remake of my original story. This time it is a cross over with my second favorite HBO show Rome. And sorry for the long break. **

"Padawan Tano, Master Yoda" Spoke Katooni, in a shy voice. "Yes Katiooni, what troubles you?" spoke Asoka. "Petra is still in the cave and it's about to close" She did not get to finish when a battle cry was heard and a loud shattering explosion of ice was heard.

"PETRA" exclaimed the younglings. Petro looked dazed, stunned and scared all at the same time. Master Yoda and commander Tano both sow and felt that Petro was very confused. "Petro" what's the matter. Did we happen to bring three more younglings with us?"

"Saw what did you Petro?" Yoda asked in his signature way.

"I had just attained my Krystle when I felt a disturbance in force, something I have never felt before. I fallowed it to the source. After a few minutes I stumbled upon a large field of ice and on the other side I saw a figure clocked all in black except Wight and gold trims on the sleeves and hood. It was pulling on something a Krystle and it looked like it was struggling a bit. It gave a big shove and it fell over but got the Krystle. I laughed. She turned around in shock. We stared at each other I don't know how long. She was about my height. She had red skin and long black hair with a blue streak down the left side. She had orange or blue eyes." Petro went on and on like Yoda, Asoka and the others weren't there. "Eyes orange or blue were they?" asked Yoda. "I don't know they changed, probably just the light." Yoda seemed to go into deep thought. "Any way, after I sow all of that she smirked and ran a crossed the field of ice. I called after her and ran her way trying to ketch up. Then two shadows launched me accosted the filed to the entrance of a passage way." Petro took a breath of air then continued.

"Before they entered I caught a glimpse of them. The first was a Wight humanoid male. He was wearing all grey. I don't know the species. He was mostly human except the two check tails." "Wait" Yoda looked shocked "check tails". Petro continued, "Yes his cheeks came down into tail like things. I didn't get a good look at the other one but he was big, humanoid, and had scales."

"Inform the counsel we must. Leave immediately we shall."

"What is the matter?" Master Yoda turned around. "What is Petro talking about?"

"A grave mistake has returned" Yoda then started to walk back to the ship.

-Jedi council-

"Are sure Master Yoda?" Master Yoda, Padawan Tano, and Petro Were standing in a semi-circle of the holographic council. Master Festo spook next. "Could the youngling have been mistaken?" "I'm not mistaken. I know what I sow." Petro interrupted with a hint of disrespect. The council was mostly startled most younglings are afraid to speak out of turn. Most were except Anakin and his old master.

"Petro did you sense anything when you came in contact with these creatures." Petro had to think for a second it was very confusing. "Well masters the girl was a melting pool but there was an overriding feel of curiosity toward me. The male with the cheek tails was annoyed be own dour and the scaly thing well he was closed off."

"Well that's not very helpful" Anakin said very sarcastically.

"Master Yoda could they be in line with the Dart Sidious?", "Maybe but although these people could be decedents of the sith race they were getting natural light saber crystals instead of forging synthetic ones."

"Masters I forgot to add that I could not tell within them if they were dark or light I just felt the force."

"We must be wary this type of power is very dangerous."

\- In the Orbit of Utapau-

"Master why are we here" A red skinned teen steeped beside a hooded figure

"My dad wants said that if you want to be respected at school fined the biggest bully and punch him in the face" The hooded figure stated.

"And did it work" The next voice come up beside them. He was another teen (with cheek tails)

"Yes" The hooded man railed his hands in the direction of the planet

Another massive hooded figure comes up beside them. In unison they raised their hands towards the planet. Suddenly massive explosions could be seen from highly orbit as the once inactive world was forced to spit out lava creating oceans of lava. The planets crust started to crack and separate. Then the atmosphere started to burn up as the planes mantel started to rise to the surface.

"Ready"

"Yes Master"

"Yes Master"

"Yes Master"

The four figures raised their right hands. There was a silence that fell over planet like time had frozen.

"NOW!"

Suddenly all four figures made a diagonal cut in the air. But as they swiped their hands down a gagged diagonal Wight light swiped across the planet's surface. Then the planet was cracked in half. The two pieces of the once confederate supper planet just flouted their aimlessly with tiny rocks flying into the endless void.

-Coruscant, Jedi temple-

Petro, Kartooni, and the rest of the gang were at the library talking about what happened three days earlier. "Petra, who do you think they were?" "Well Ganoid, I disagree with the masters. They were not dark side user or at least not fully."

"I think the better question is where did the come from", Byth stated. "I think I have an answer. I looked it up in the old records. After the great hyperspace war thee sith were scattered and ran to distant parts of the galaxy. Most died but one group survived and came back with a vengeance. Maybe these sith ran even farther into wild space and have not came back till now." "Kartooni," "yes Petro," "You're a nerd". "Oh yay, well you're a scruffy looking NERF HEARDER"

"Has anyone been assigned to a master yet?" Zat spoke up. "No and I doubt that we will any time soon."

"Petro, Gungi the conical wants to speck with you" The librarian spook from around the corner.

"Spook too soon" Katooni said as she and the others got up and walked away.

A couple of minutes later were right outside the council room. "Gungi how do you think will be you master," "Raaaaaaaahh," "me either."

Petro and Gungi walked into the counsel circle as an important meeting had ended.

"Good day have you Petro and Gungi?"

"Raaarraarrraa"

Petro just shook his head up and down. "You must be wondering why we summoned you," master Windu stated coldly. "Yes-s mas-ter," Petro started to stutter. Yoda noticed this, "nervous are you". "Yes master, very much". "Need not fear". "Rgraaa," Obi Wan spoke next, "strait to the point". "Gungi, and Petro, padawans you are now." Yoda's words were not unexpected but Petra and Gungi were still pleased. "Gungi your new master is Plo Koon, and Petro your new master is Obi Wan.

"Gungi," Gungi and Petro had forgotten Plo Koon was even there. "Gungi I was the padawan to Jedi master Tyvokka, the first wookiee Jedi. He was by far one of the greatest Jedi's I have ever known. This leaves you with big shoes to fill but I hope I can do my master proud and help you fill them." "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

It was now master Obi Wan's turn, "Petra," Petra snapped back to attention. "From the report you are rash, recluse, self-absorbed, and a little rude. Just like someone I know."

"Hay I was not like that." "Anakin, yes were, remember that moon over Rodia or that high speed pursuit here on Coruscant."

"Master most of that wa….."

Petra didn't know what to think. One minuet his new master was arguing with his former apprentice when suddenly every master in the room seemed to phase out.

Yoda was the first to speak, "felt the disturbance have you?"

"Like millions no billions of voices screaming out in agony

\- 1 minutes later -

To Petro the next minuet was a minuet of total and utter confusion. What His master had said caused a chill in the air. Know there were only questions. How, Where, What, and why was questions were the questions that seem to incapacitate the masters. But those questions were about to be answered. All of a sudden a blue hologram of Rex came on in the middle of the council room.

"Generals we have a situation."

Anakin was the first to ask. "What's the matter Rex?"

"Our Outposts along wild space have been attacked and captured by an unknown force. Cerea, N'Zoth, Ansion, and Nossk are under siege by sizable unknown fleets."

Mase Windo was next to voice a question. "What about our outposts on the edge of Republic?"

"This is an emergency transition from a listening post on the third moon of Endor." Rex was replaced by the scared and frantic face of a clone.

"This is Cz-765876, this is out post 1267. Our commander is (there was a small pause in his speaking. He was scared, that was more than was evident) he's dead I'm now the commanding officer. 45 minutes ago we picked up spatial distortion. What came out was, was death its self. Hundreds of large and small objects and a really massive one suddenly came out of the distortions. Then they destroyed our main communication array and then they landed troops."

There was a pause. The man then bowed his head and took a deep breath before resuming.

"We were going to make them pay for every inch. We held our selves up in the hanger with one hundred troopers and fifty more in strategic positions in the hall ways. We waiting for a fire fight, but we were not prepared. When they blasted the hanger bay doors there was silence but when the dust settled the hanger doors were gone and the enemy entering the breech. They marched in with rectangular plasma shields. They marched in a tight formation, their red shields held high. Each solder whore the same gear, red shirts, shields, and cloaks, silver helmets and that didn't cover their entire face, and silver armor. Some whore feathers on their helms, those were probably the officers. But in the middle there were men with purple cloaks. The most striking part was that there was a man with tall, lean. He wore the same armor as the rest but a purple cloak and hood.

The trooper stopped for a moment scared to speak.

"The man stood in front of his men for two minutes. Then the unexpected happened. He activated a purple light saber."

There was a collective gasp in the room, but no time the message continued.

"When that happened they shot smock right in front of us. When we couldn't see them any more we heard a non-human scream and then fifty large wookiee sized charged us from the smock. When I could see them I lost all hope. They were monsters of black or dark red scales that stud as tall as wookiee and welded huge double edged axes.

"Once they meet our lines we broke almost immediately. Know there's only teen of us left and…" He was cut short by a trooper screaming they are here. "Were going to surrender, sorry but there's nothing we could do. My the force be with you"

The transmission ended. Yodo spoke next.

"Anakin and Obi Wan will head to N'Zoth. Plo Koon and Mase Windo will head to Ansion. Closer fleets will deal with the other invasion forces.

-N'Zoth-

Petro

The four Jedi, Rex, Cody, and the admiral of the fleet stood around the circle platform showing the holographic image of N'Zoth being bombarded by a few unknown vessels that looked like a ugly rectangles.

"Generals," the admiral was the first to speak, "We out number them by two to one, but I suggest we keep a compact advancement. Over lapping fighter and turret support. We should be able to destroy them."

"Master," Asoka was next to speak, "should we not try to bored one of their ships and try to take prisoners, and get some answers."

"Good idea snips, but until we know more we should be cassias. Maybe we could knock out one of the ships engines before they retreat." Anakin looked on in approval at his master plan.

"Not wanting to brose your ego my former padawan but victory in is not assured. Let's focus on achieving victory." Petro could swear that his master liked proving his former apprentice wrong like it was some kind of game. Maybe it would be like that in a few years for him. Obi Wan continued. "We should split up. Anakin and I will engage in the fighter conflict while Asoka commands from the Resolute and Petro you will watch Asoka and gain all the knowledge you can of battle command. Hopefully you won't have to defend the ship."

"Generals we will exit light speed in twenty minutes

Asoka

This was going to be a good fight Asoka could fell it in her bones. They were facing a new enemy, and most importantly no more droids. Cold and heartless things that show no mercy, Asoka would be happy for a change. But on the other hand all they know is next to nothing but that they might have force sensitives, and they implode whole new tactics. This would be interesting.

One of the clones came up, "commander exiting light speed in teen, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one." They rushed out of light speed half way between N'Zoth and a nearby asteroid belt.

In front of them they saw a dozen large rectangular beasts. But the most spectacular thing was that in the middle of the formation was a huge vessel the biggest Asoka ever saw. Asoka realized this was going to be way more difficult than first thought. On the side facing them was a huge image of a flying animal, symbols underneath and below that was the letters SPQR.

"Admiral has Anakin and master Kenobi left yet?"

"Yes, but were picking up we are gravimetric reading."

"Were from?"

"Behind us."

Asoka had no time to react in as many seconds as it took the admiral to tell her a dozen large rectangular vessels and a super starship like the one in front of them appeared behind them. As soon as that happened everyone started talking at once.

"I'm reading Twenty-one ships."

"The force above the planet is heading to engage us."

"There launching fighters"

"I'm reading a Sevier energy build up in four of the larger lager ships."

Four huge light beams came out of the four big ships. As soon as they found their mark the venitor class star destroyers exploded in a ball of light and shrapnel. Large chunks of the destroyed ship hit more ships causing huge explosions within the fleet.

"What in the stars just fucking happened?"

"Four star ships destroyed and four more are severely damaged."

"Where are Anakin and Kenobi and why are we not turning about?"

A random clone ran up to her, "Commander General Anakin and Kenobi are coming back."

"Admiral as soon as the generals are adored I want our asses in hyper space. But in the meantime open fire."

Another clone shouted, "Their launching large ships possibly boarding craft."

At that moment as all hell was breaking lose and Asoka thought this couldn't get worse the enemy opened fire rocking the ship.

Asoka looked to Petro, "Petro are you ready for combat"

**Please review and give suggestions. **


End file.
